Conventionally, a relay vehicle including a set of broadcast equipment is known for coverage, production, and transmission of the TV program outdoors. For example, as disclosed in the Patent Document 1, such a relay vehicle is referred to as an Outside Broadcast Van (OB-Van).
According to the progress of the recent network technologies and the ripening of digital video technologies, a big change is occurring to the relay vehicle. For example, a broadband optical fiber line, having large data capacity so as to be incomparable with the capacity of the satellite line, can be provided in the public event place or arena. Thus, the video information at the site can be delivered to the head office of broadcasting company with a non-compression and low delay. This means that the operations which have been conducted by video engineers in the relay vehicle can be remotely conducted at the head office. In addition, the authoring software, operating even on a general personal computer, can work to maintain a sufficient quality of the video for a business use. The video contents that have conventionally been recorded on dedicated tape mediums can be stored in a commercially available USB thumb drive. An intercom to use for a conversation of a cameraman and a video technician may be replaced for the function of IP telephone in the WiFi terminal. Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) is a typical application of commoditized network technologies. IPTV has been realized as a service without relying mostly on special protocols by the organization of the television industry.
The benefits of the release from a bundle of cables or scalability can be obtained certainly in packet-switched networks, such as Ethernet®, as compared to the circuit-switched of the baseband signals. In a simple example, the conventional two 4×4 matrix switches are not used as a substitute for 8×8 switches. However, if the switch is based on Ethernet®, it is possible that 4×4 switches work as 8×8 switches by connecting between them with a single fiber simply.
When applying Ethernet® in audiovisual equipment, it is necessary to maintain sufficient reliability so as to overcome problems including latency and network connection failure. In consideration of them, Ethernet® Audio-Video Bridging (AVB) was standardized by The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers Inc. (IEEE) 802.1 Standardization Committee. Although AVB switches in conformity with the AVB are available at present, the protocol implemented by each device manufacturer may be independently as if combating commoditization, the compatibility between different manufacturers, it may be necessary to make sure before system construction.
A user, intending to operate a relay vehicle system, should determine the ratio of the networking based at least in part on the application (especially, live broadcast or not) or the communication environment. The network may be diversified from a conventional type using a satellite link to a cloud type. In addition, the user may expect interoperability or integration with the system at the headquarters, upgrading to a new video format, and supporting new functions such as live remote editing or file-based workflow. The user may desire to expand the ability for future use. It may be necessary to carefully determine the trunk network of the relay vehicle by using the equipment of what manufacturer. Thus, the need for the relay vehicle system is diversified, the manufacturer of the relay vehicle is required to deliver the relay vehicle in a short period under applying the system design which meets customer's need.
The design and production of the relay vehicle system are basically performed by receiving an order. Producers purchased the vehicle or the frame of the vehicle identified by the user, constructed a box-shaped production area on the part of carrier, installed a variety of equipment therein, and conducted the quality inspection. The completed relay vehicle is delivered to the purchaser of the country, through a customs clearance, by the importers/exporters. However, in order to be able to travel as an automobile, it is necessary to vehicle registration of the country, there is a problem that it takes a considerable number of days. The problem is also applied to getting an insurance or maintenance contract for starting the actual operation of relay vehicle.